


Transformers We're Sparkmates?

by HowlsMoon



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: One day Dana decides to finally tell Optimus Prime how she feels about him No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Transformers We're Sparkmates?

Dana was driving back to NYC after she delivered flowers to one of her friends for a funeral. She was currently at a stoplight waiting for it to turn green. 

After the events of Dark Of The Moon Crosshairs a few other Autobots stayed behind on earth living there as if it was their second home. Crosshairs was out patrolling for any decepticons.

Optimus had drove beside her car as he himself was on patrol. He kept his radio active to hear anything from his fellow Autobots. So far he sent Bumblebee and Crosshairs out to keep an eye out for any of the enemies that could be roaming.

Brie had came out the tool shops as she got some things for Cade. She offered to help him and his daughter out with their home and helped with the rent.

Dana drove to her apartment and got out and went inside her apartment. She went into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich.

Crosshairs went to Cade's house. He wanted to see Brie his favorite human since he arrived on earth.

 

Yeah that's cool ^^ 

Optimus had followed his human back to her apartment as he wanted to keep an eye on her. He didn't trust leaving her on his alone and if anything would of happened to her he wouldn't forgive himself.

She walked down the dirt road that lead to Cade's house as she could hear Crosshair's engine from the distance.

Dana was contemplating her life and what she really wanted in life. Being a florist was just a job right now. She went outside.  
"Hey Optimus."

Crosshairs arrived then transformed into his bot mode. He smiled as he saw Brie. He walked over to her.  
"Hey Brie how's my favorite human?"  
He secretly had a crush on her and didn't know how to tell her.

 

"Dana..." He greeted. "The decepticons are still around...." he told the girl as he stayed in his truck form. "You will be careful correct?" 

She smiled as she looked up at the Paratrooper. "Better now your here." she giggled as she continued walking down the road.

Dana sighed and nodded. She loved Optimus with all her heart and even worse she was in love with him. What would he think of her if he found out?

Crosshairs smiled and bent down scooping her up in his arms and held her close to his chest.  
"How've you been Brie?"

"Is something troubling you?" he told the young female. "I may not know everything about Humans but I do know when something is troubling them." he told Dana. He didn't want her upset, troubled or anything. He held something special for her in his spark.

"Average so far. Have you been out patrolling?" she looked at him as she stroked his chest plates.

Dana looked at him and sighed again.  
"Optimus I-I love you. I-I'm in love with you. I'm sorry!" she said crying.

Crosshairs purred a low deep purr rumbling from his throat.  
"Yes I have. But I wanted to see you as well. You see Brie I love you," he confessed to her.

Optimus had now transformed and scooped her in his hand. "You love me...Now that isn't something to be upset about Dana..." he stroked her cheek with his digit.

Brie looked at him. She felt her heart skip a beat. "You love me...?" she said gently. Brie couldn't help but smile. "I love you too Cross."

Dana looked up into his optics.  
"B-but there's no way w-we can be together!" she said to him.

Crosshairs smiled at her and he rubbed her back kissing her cheek.  
"I want to be with you always Brie."

"Why not...I will protect you with all my spark Dana...Don't let things get in the way of us...We can get through this." he told her.

She stroked his faceplates as she looked over him. "So do I Cross." she smiled.

"B-but how're we gonna be able to you know have sex when you're huge?" Dana said blushing.

Crosshairs smiled and growled as it rumbled deep from within his throat as he loved her touches.

Optimus couldn't help but think this through. "Maybe we don't have to...But...I have an idea in mind."

She couldn't help but giggle as she placed her soft lips on his faceplates. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Wh-what's your idea?" Dana said as her cheeks were still flushed.

Crosshairs kissed her all over her face and then the rest of her body.

"Do you have somewhere private for us?" he asked her as he stroked along her back slowly and gently.

"Cross." she couldn't help but giggle as she cupped his cheeks gently. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Uh yeah sure," Dana said as she told him where to go. It was her family's abandoned house in the forest.

Crosshairs smirked at her his eyes showing lust for her.  
"What do you think baby?" he practically purred to her.

Optimus saw it was fairly big as he entered the place with her. He slowly placed her down and kneeled. "I want you to undress for me Dana..."

Brie stroked his faceplates as she looked over his optics. "You tell me handsome." she told him.

Dana nodded and began to strip for Optimus. She slowly took off all her clothes including her boots.

Crosshairs suddenly became smaller to the size of a human male. He smirked picking her up taking her into the house.

Optimus by now went into his holoform mode as he walked to her instantly catching her lips with his own as he rested his hands on her curves.

She gripped on him as she slowly looked over him. "I didn't know you could do that..."

Dana started to moan into the kiss and began to kiss him back running her hands over his body. Suddenly she pushed him away.  
"Th-this isn't you Optimus. I want to feel the real you."

Crosshairs smirked down at her showing her the thing attached to his arm.  
"With this I can change my size at will to whatever size I want."

He chuckled into her ear as he kissed her head. "He pressed a single switch on his head as he was himself this time but human sized. "Better?" he whispered.

She looked over it as she smiled. "Pretty cool."

Dana blushed as she stroked his head. She deepened the kiss as she kissed him.

Crosshairs laid her down on a bed and kissed her passionately and lustfully.

He ran his hand over her leg as he made her wrap it around his waist as he pressed her up against a wall.

Brie kissed him back deeply as she ran her hand through his trench coat and stroked over his back.

"Oh Optimus I love you!" Dana whimpered softly.

Crosshairs deepened the kiss and kissed her roughly shoving his robotic tongue into her mouth groping her butt cheeks.

Optimus hummed as he left kisses along her neck. "I love you too my dear." he slowly licked over her soft skin.

Brie gasped as she moaned against the kiss, she pressed her legs together as she was getting excited.

Dana moaned again and rubbed his shoulders.

Crosshairs pulled away from her lips latching his mouth to her neck and sucked hickeys onto her skin.

Optimus brought his could servo to grope her breast as he nipped at her neck slowly as he pressed himself against her.

She bit her lip as she moaned out. Brie was glad Cade and Tessa was out right now.

Dana elicited a mewl as she then squeaked for him arching her back.

Crosshairs traveled lower nipping and nibbling love bites into her shoulders marking her as his.

He heard her do this as he rested his hand down on to her ass as he gave it a squeeze.

Brie stroked over his arms as she felt herself getting more hot by the minute.

Dana whimpered and groaned wrapping her other leg around his waist.  
"Optimus please!"

Crosshairs latched his mouth onto a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola and pinched the other one.

Optimus purred against her as he licked over her ear and chuckled. "Please what my dear?"

Brie moaned out as she arched her back slightly from the pleasure.

"I-I want more! Don't stop!" Dana begged him her cheeks flushed as she breathed heavily.

Crosshairs then abandoned that nipple and began sucking on the other.

He moved his hand down to her front and pressed his digit to her vagina entrance.

Brie gripped on him as she moaned. "Crosshairs...Please...I need you."

Dana groaned slightly and began to become wet down there.

Crosshairs nodded and he delved his tongue into her pussy and fingered her.

Optimus made his digits enter her deep as he kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Brie gasped as she gripped on to the bed sheets. "Crosshairs!"

Dana moaned and kissed him roughly her inert walls clenching his fingers inside her.

Crosshairs smirked as he rubbed and stroked her inner walls with his tongue and fingers inside her.

He added a second digit as he pressed himself more against her as he felt her boobs against his chest plates.

Brie moaned as she arched her back slightly. "Cross..." she bit her lip more.

Dana moaned as she came heavily all over his fingers and she danced her tongue along with his.

Crosshairs then took his fingers and his tongue out of her before positioning himself getting ready to enter her.

Optimus felt her do this as he slowly removed his fingers and broke the kiss as he pressed himself against her entrance.

She bit her lip and stopped him before he continued. "Crosshairs...I-I...This is my first time..."

Dana moaned slightly as she arched her back.  
"Please go inside me Optimus!"

Crosshairs stroked her cheeks kissing her lips softly.  
"It's my first time too," he said smiling at her.

Optimus hummed as he slowly and gently entered inside her as a groan escaped his lips.

Brie smiled as she kissed him deeply. "Then go right ahead."

Dana moaned and whimpered a little in pain as tears stung the corners of her eyes.

Crosshairs nodded and he obliged sliding himself easily inside her and he started thrusting into her grunting.

"Easy Dana..." he mumbled into her calmly as he tried to enter her as much as he could as he slowly stopped for her.

Brie gripped on his shoulders and whimpered. "Crosshairs..." she breathed out.

Pretty soon the pain dissipated and Dana moaned in pleasure urging him to continue.

Crosshairs stopped as he was still inside her whispering sweet things into her ears.

He heard her moan as he found that a signal to move as he slowly started off to make her feel good.

Brie moaned softly as she soon felt herself get use to his size.

Dana mewled loudly arching her back and gripped his shoulders.

Crosshairs started ramming into her and he went further into her groaning.

Optimus groaned out as he entered her deep and now picked up speed as he heard her skin slapping against him.

Brie whimpered in pleasure as she pulled him closer. "It feels so good Cross!"

Dana whimpered softly as she scratched his shoulders her back pressing against the wall.

Crosshairs grunted as he went deeper harder and faster into her and gripped her hips.

Optimus clutched the wall as the other held her close. She felt so warm around him as it urged him to slam into her.

Brie moaned more as she slowly stopped him. "Mind if I switch positions?" she purred.

"God Optimus! Fuck!" Dana screamed as she groaned louder.

Crosshairs growled and nodded as he flipped them over him now on the bottom.

Optimus groaned into her ear as he kissed along her neck leaving more hickeys.

Brie bit her lip as she was straddling his waist.

Dana moaned and mewled arching her back.

Crosshairs groaned arching his back gripping her butt cheeks.

He grunted as he kissed her breasts as he continued to slam into her.

She rested her hands on his chest as she started to slowly ride him.

Dana scratched his shoulders again and kissed his neck moaning.

Crosshairs growled as he thrusted up into her grinding his hips against hers.

"Dana..." Optimus moaned as she felt so good around him as it urged him to go faster and deeper.

Brie moaned more when he grinded against her. She clutched his chest as she grinded back against him.

"Optimus," Dana groaned and she came heavily all around him.

Crosshairs slapped his hips against hers and he came into her.

Optimus gave her one hard thrust as he came inside of her, breathing heavily.

Brie gripped on him as she felt herself cum against him.

Dana whimpered then panted breathing heavily.

Crosshairs pulled out of her panting as he laid down next to her.

Optimus rested his forehead against hers for a moment as he had to get his breath back.

Brie laid beside him as she bit her lip.

Dana cuddled against him and nuzzled his neck. She was still against the wall.

Crosshairs breathed heavily as he nuzzled her neck and snuggled against her.

He slowly sat down on the ground with her in his arms as he shut his optics for a minute.

Brie stroked his chest as she sighed softly. "That was amazing Crosshairs."

Dana laid against him and kissed his cheek and fell asleep in his arms.

Crosshairs smirked and nodded rubbing her hip and kissing her neck.

Optimus looked over her as he smiled at her sleeping form. He rested his lips on her forehead.

She blushed as she stroked over his faceplates. "That smirk will turn me on again..."

Crosshairs smiled at her and chuckled as he went offline and fell asleep.

Optimus rested his head against the wall and decided to get some shut eye as well.

Brie smiled as she held the blankets close to her, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Dana woke up and yawned stretching.  
"Morning Optimus."

Crosshairs went back online and woke up smiling at Brie as he kissed her cheek.

Optimus was already awake as he smiled down at her. "Good morning my love. Sleep well?"

Brie moaned softly in her sleep as she was tired from lastnight.

Dana blushed at him and nodded.  
"How about you?"

Crosshairs smiled at her sleeping form and rubbed her back.

"I did...Last night was really something." Optimus couldn't help but purr at the memory.

Brie fluttered her eyes open as she saw Crosshairs.

Dana nuzzled his neck and held him close to her.

Crosshairs smiled at her.  
"Morning baby," he whispered to her.

He smiled as he kissed her gently. "Now I have a bigger reason to protect you."

Brie smiled as she hugged him. "Morning handsome."

"Ar-are we now sparkmates Optimus?" Dana asked him.

Crosshairs smirked and he kissed and sucked on her stomach.

"Indeed we're my love." he chuckled as he stroked over her cheek and leaned in kissing her.

Brie jumped lightly and felt herself blush deeply. "Cross..."

Dana kissed him back rubbing his servos.

Crosshairs then stopped and got out of the bed.

He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Are you working today?"

She slowly sat up, holding the blankets against her.

"No why?" Dana asked him.

Crosshairs smirked.  
"Wanna take a shower with me babe?"

"I guess I'll be spending the whole day with you then." he chuckled as he kissed her again.

Brie nodded her head and put her robe round her and got up.

Dana kissed him back biting his bottom lip.

Crosshairs walked to her bathroom and turned on the water getting in.

Optimus let a groan out as he slowly rested his servos on her ass.

Brie smiled as she got rid of the robe and got in as well.

Dana slid her tongue into his mouth sucking on his french kissing him.

Crosshairs lathered his hands with soap and started cleaning her legs.

He played with her tongue with his own as he groped her ass more.

Brie smiled as she felt really relaxed.

Dana moaned into the makeout session and she wrestled with his tongue.

Crosshairs started rubbing and stroking her pussy.

Optimus had slowly laid her down by now and climbed on top of her without breaking the kiss.

She blushed as she held his arm, letting a moan escape.

Dana grabbed onto him and separated from his lips.

Crosshairs went around her and cleaned the back of her legs and her butt.

He looked into her eyes as he stroked over her cheek gently.

She closed her eyes at the feeling.

Dana stared into his blue optics and smiled.

Crosshairs got her back then worked his way to the front groping her breasts.

"Shall we head back to yours my dear?" he purred and stroked her cheek gently.

Brie felt her cheeks burn as her hand suddenly groped his bulge.

"Sure Optimus."  
Dana got dressed and waited for him to pick her up.

Crosshairs growled as he washed her neck and her face.

Optimus looked over her. "Want me to transform and get back faster?"

Brie heard him growl as she blushed deeply.

Dana nodded and looked up at him smiling.

Crosshairs then rinsed off her body then washed her hair.

He kissed her once more before making his way out and transforming.

Brie ran her hand along his leg.

Dana was in the front seat of him as he drove off.

Crosshairs purred and rumbled lowly as he smiled.

He made his way back to her home.

She smiled as she sighed softly.

Dana got out of him and she waited.

Crosshairs rinsed off her hair then turned he water off getting out and giving her a towel.

He started to transform back and made himself into his human size as he held her close.

Brie wrapped around herself as she kissed his cheek gently.

Dana held onto him as she kissed his body all over.

Crosshairs smiled at her as he waited for her outside the bathroom.

Optimus couldn't help but grow as he gripped his arm around her, holding her closer.

Brie walked out with another towel to dry her hair.

Dana smiled as she clutched at him for dear life.

Crosshairs smiled at her as he looked at her body purring.

He chuckled as he ran his cold hand over her ass feeling how soft it is.

Brie looked at him and giggled. "See something you like Crosshairs?”

Dana moaned softly and her cheeks flushed.

Crosshairs growled in response and nodded eye candying her.

He chuckled as he pressed her against the wall.

Brie giggled as she passed him.

Dana felt the cold hard wall against her back.

Crosshairs waited for her. Then he would strike.

He kissed her deeply as his hands roamed her body slowly as he couldn't get enough of her.

Brie stood in front of the mirror. She brushed through her long hair.

Dana moaned softly as she too couldn't get enough of him.

Crosshairs watched her and smirked waiting for the right moment.

Optimus chucked as he left kisses over her face and then chest.

Brie put the brush down once her hair was damp.

Dana was still clothed in clothes as she mewled slightly.

Crosshairs took this opportunity and he tackled her to the bed and he kissed her roughly.

He wasn't a patience bot as he slid her pants down and slowly kneeled.

Brie gasped and moaned cutely against the kiss.

Dana gasped and squeaked as she looked up at him blushing.

Crosshairs began fingering her clit rubbing her folds as his cold mouth latched onto her neck.

He pressed his lips against her panties like and pulled them down with his teeth.

Brie gasped as she arched her back. "Crosshairs!" She moaned.

Dana gasped and moaned as her bottom half was now naked.

Crosshairs growled as he sucked hickeys into her skin fingering her inner walls.

He pressed his tongue against her entrance and didn't hesitate to slide his tongue deep in her.

She gripped on his helm as she moaned more knowing she'd be fully of hickeys.

Dana whimpered softly as she held onto his shoulders.

Crosshairs then sucked on her clit delving his tongue deep into her.

Optimus couldn't but chuckle as he licked around her.

She moaned out as she felt herself get excited more.

Dana groaned and she rubbed his crotch.

Crosshairs took his fingers out and he stroked her g spot with his tongue.

He couldn't help but groan as he badly needed to be inside of her again.

Brie whimpered as she clawed his back gently. "Cross please!"

Dana grunted and she wrapped her legs around him.

Crosshairs rammed into her roughly and gripped her hips.

He groaned as he quickly thrusted himself deep inside her.

Brie moaned more as she pressed her lips deeply to his.

"Optimus please!" Dana moaned out loudly.

Crosshairs grunted as he deepened the kiss as he thrusted deeper and harder into her.

Optimus moaned against her ear as he held her as he entered her deep.

She moaned as she heard Cade come home. She quickly covered his mouth.

Dana scratched his shoulders as she arched her back mewling.

Crosshairs's voice was muffled as he bucked into her and he went faster into her.

Optimus grumbled as he turned her around so it was doggy style.

Brie moaned and suddenly gripped onto his back.

Dana put her hands on the floor as she arched her back moaning.

Crosshairs purred as he hit her g spot pounding into it.

He thrusted deep and hard as he felt so good inside of her. "Dana.." he grunted.

Brie put her head back trying to hold in the cries of pleasure.

Dana mumbled and mewled again as she orgasmed all around him.

Crosshairs hit it one last time before climaxing into her womb groaning.

He came deep inside of her womb as he groaned out her name.

Brie whimpered as she came all over him.

Dana pulled him out of her as she panted breathing heavily.

Crosshairs slid out of her and he breathed unevenly as he panted.

Optimus pulled her close to him as he panted out.

Brie moaned softly as she gripped on his shoulders.

Dana held onto him tightly as she nuzzled his neck.

Crosshairs nuzzled her neck purring as he kissed it.

Optimus kissed her deeply on the lips and sighed.

She stroked his chest as she closed her eyes.

Dana kissed him roughly back and bit his bottom lip.

Crosshairs cuddled with her and kissed her cheek watching her.

He groaned as he stroked over her leg slowly.

Brie smiled as she looked at him. "That was sudden..."

Dana whimpered softly looking up into his optics. She still had her shirt on.

Crosshairs nodded and smirked then sensed to see if it was safe.

"I love you..." he told her as he stroked her cheek gently.

Brie kissed his cheek gently.

"I love you too," Dana confessed to him sighing in his arms.

Crosshairs's optics brightened and he smiled looking at her.

He stroked her cheeks. "I'm going to have to keep look out for Decepticons..."

Brie giggled. "Can't believe you pounced me.."

Dana sighed and nodded letting go of him so he could go back to regular size.

Crosshairs chuckled and smirked slapping her butt cheeks.

"Why don't you keep me company princess..." he whispered in her ear.

She gasped as she gripped on him.

Dana felt shivers go down her spine as she blushed nodding.

Crosshairs held her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Optimus chuckled as he stroked her waist.

Brie kissed him deeply.

Dana whimpered slightly blushing.

Crosshairs purred into the kiss kissing her deeply.

He pressed himself against her and kissed her head.

Brie giggled as she held him close.

Dana moaned softly and hugged him.  
"Optimus please!"

Crosshairs wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her forehead.

Optimus couldn't help but purr as he loved her moans.

She held him close as she stroked over his chest.

Dana blushed beet red as her cheeks flushed.

Crosshairs then separated from her and he went outside to grow back to his normal size.

He chuckled as he placed kisses over her neck. "No need to be embarrassed."

She slowly sat up and got ready.

Dana mewled softly and kissed his neck back.

Crosshairs waited for her outside as he talked to Cade.

Optimus pressed his hand against her ass. 

She ran her hand through her hair as she walked out.

Dana mewled softly.  
"Optimus please! Don't you have to patrol?"

Crosshairs waited for her and smiled when he saw her.

"Now I have you.. I don't want to." He chuckled in her ear slowly.

Brie saw him and smiled gently at him.

Dana giggled and blushed beet red.

Crosshairs smiled down at her picking her up bringing her to his face.

"But your provably right." He told her as he moved away and transformed opening his door for her.

Brie stroked over his faceplates and kissed him.

Dana climbed inside and sat in the driver's seat.

Crosshairs growled and kissed her back.

He started up his engine and started making his way down the steeets.

She slowly broke up and giggled.

Dana watched the scenery whiz by her as she smiled.

Crosshairs frowned and pouted looking away from her.

"Are you warm my dear?" He asked her as he drove down the clear roads.

"I didn't mean to tease you." She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I'm fine Optimus thanks for asking," Dana said.

Crosshairs sighed.  
"No babe it's not that. I just wanted to kiss you some more."

"We shouldn't be long just having a check around." He told her.

Brie thought about this. "You can tonight Crosshairs."

Dana nodded as she watched cars go by her.

Crosshairs sighed and pouted at that but nodded.

He took him a good hour as he finally made his way back to her house.

Brie looked over him and kept stroking his cheek. "Cross come on..."

Dana got out of him. She walked inside her apartment and got naked going to take a shower.

Crosshairs purred at her touch loving it as he cupped her butt cheeks squeezing them.

Optimus transformed into his form and got down to his human size.

She gasped as she gripped on his servos, blushing deeply.

"Wanna join me Optimus?" Dana teased as she walked into the bathroom.

Crosshairs smirked at that as he kept on rubbing her butt cheeks.

He chuckled as he made his way inside the bathroom. "Gladly."

Brie shook her head smiling. "Such a horny bot..."

Dana turned on the water and went inside the shower.

Crosshairs smirked and nodded as he then stopped.

Optimus had stepped in and pulled her close to him.

Brie smiled as she patted his chest. "I'm going to sunbathe for a little okay?"

Dana blushed as she let him.

Crosshairs nodded setting her down.  
"I'll keep watch on you ok?"

He kissed her deeply as he ran his hand over her body slowly.

Brie smiled as she went to go change into her bikini top and her shorts.

Dana moaned kissing him back loving his touches.

Crosshairs transformed and kept an eye on the place.

He pressed himself against her warm body moaning.

Brie got herself a blanket and laid down on it near the house.

"Wash my body Optimus," Dana said moaning.

Crosshairs watched closely and didn't want anything to happen to her.

Optimus got a sponge as he made sure to put some soap on it as he began on her chest.

Brie sighed softy as she put her sunglasses on.

Dana moaned loving the touch of a soapy sponge on her body.

Crosshairs continued to monitor his sparkmate.

He ran it over her breasts as he added more pressure there.

Brie ran her hand over her body to tease him.

Dana mewled softly wrapping her legs around his waist.

Crosshairs just gawked and stared at her getting hard and turned on.

He chucked at this as he ran down her stomach slowly.

Brie stretched her arms, yawning.

Dana whimpered loudly arching her back.

Crosshairs turned into his human size after transforming and brought her inside.

Optimus brushed over her pussy slowly and sensually.

Brie gasped as she looked at him.

Dana screamed in pleasure gripping his shoulders.

Crosshairs smirked and dropped her on her bed climbing on top of her.

He purred as he added a finger in her as he leaned in and kissed her boobs.

Brie blushed and looked over him.

"Oh Optimus!" Dana groaned out scratching his shoulders.

Crosshairs started to nip nibble and suck on her earlobes.

He groaned at her scratching as he pressed himself against her.

Brie moaned softly as she blushed deeply.

Dana grunted softly grinding against him.

Crosshairs put two fingers into her and pumped them in and out of her.

Optimus grinded himself against her slowly.

Brie moaned and arched her back into him. "Crosshairs!"

"Oh god Optimus!" Dana moaned and rubbed his crotch.

Crosshairs smirked as he then took out his fingers and parted her folds and entered her.

Optimus moaned as he pressed himself against her opening.

Brie moaned more as she kissed him deeply.

Dana squeaked and gasped.

Crosshairs kissed her back deepening the kiss groping her breasts as he thrusted further into her.

Optimus groaned as he could feel her hot entrance slammed into her instantly.

Brie moaned as she brought her hand to his length as he thrusted into her.

Dana moaned again as she arched her back.

Crosshairs purred and growled as he slammed into her faster nipping her neck.

Optimus groaned out as he slapped her ass.

Brie moaned more as she put her head back against the pillows.

"Enter me Optimus!" Dana squeaked and mewled.

Crosshairs's hips slapped against hers as he grinded against her.

Optimus thrusted deep inside of her groaning.

Brie bit her lip as she slowly made him stop and got on her hand and knees for him.

"Fuck Optimus!" Dana moaned out.

Crosshairs smirked and thrusted into her from behind.

Optimus moaned more as he gripped her ass tightly.

Brie gripped on the blankets moaning.

Dana squeaked and grunted as she rubbed his chest.

Crosshairs made hickeys on her back as he reached her g spot.

Optimus groaned out as he lifted her up so she can put his legs around him.

Brie moaned more. "Crosshairs...I'm still trying to get rid of the last marks you left.."

Dana groaned loudly and stroked his face.

"Don't get rid of them baby. They look great on you!" Crosshairs chuckled as he released inside her.

He sqeazed her ass as he thrusted into her deeply. "God you feel so good.."

Brie moaned as she felt him cum inside as she blushed deeply.

Dana moaned and then came all around him.

Crosshairs then pulled out of her then began sucking on her neck. He wasn't done with her yet.

Optimus sucked on her neck as he made her bounce on him. 

Brie moaned as she gripped on the blankets. "You've left 7 hickeys by now!"

Dana straddled him and mewled.

Crosshairs smirked nipping her shoulders.

He groaned out as he came inside her a lot.

Brie whimpered cutely.

Dana whimpered softly.

Crosshairs sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.

He gripped on her ass as he kissed her deeply.

Brie laid him down and sat on his waist.

Dana kissed him roughly back.

Crosshairs sucked on the other nipple purring.

He slid his tongue inside her mouth, groaning.

Brie moaned as she slid him inside her again.

Dana mewled and sucked on his tongue.

Crosshairs groaned and thrusted up into her gripping her hips.

Optimus slowly grinded against her purring.

Brie moaned cutely as she slowly rode him.

"Optimus please! I need a break!" Dana said cutely whimpering.

Crosshairs grunted as he grinded against her hips.

"I'm sorry my dead..." he slowly put her down.

Brie moaned as she gripped on his hands.

Dana nuzzled him snuggling into his arms.  
"It's alright sweetie."

Crosshairs growled and purred arching his back.

He kissed her forehead gently and continued to clean her.

Brie whimpered as she gripped on him. "I'm out of breath."

Dana sighed relaxing and enjoying herself.

Crosshairs slid out of her panting as he rubbed her hips kissing her cheek.

He smiled as he slowly started to wash her hair.

Brie tucked some hair behind her ear.

Dana smiled back at him closing her eyes.

Crosshairs rubbed her cheek then snuggled against her putting the blankets over them.

"I'll let you have a break and let me know when your ready again."

She rested her head on his chest, sighing.

Dana nodded then rinsed off her hair getting out drying herself off.

Crosshairs put his chin on top of her head and he rubbed her hips.

The End


End file.
